


Lessons In Lust

by LadyMidnight



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Casual Sex, Consent, F/M, Friendship, Friendzone, Kink Exploration, Moving On, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMidnight/pseuds/LadyMidnight
Summary: Post Jaehee"s happy ending, MC graciously accepts her love being unrequited and is content with a healthy friendship.Jumin however, needs a lesson or two in 'unwinding' after office hours and MC just so happens to be a fairly good teacher in this.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Comments: 22
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

A very audible sigh of dismay disrupts her focus. She didn't hear him come in. It's only a bit past five, he usually doesn't come home this early, she always works until around seven and they rarely cross paths unless absolutely necessary.

"You're still here" he states. 

"You're back early" she counters .

There are a few loose ends that need finishing up before she can leave. Ideally she would get started on the next phase of planning, but being around him is a pain in the neck, so it'll have to wait. 

"Didn't I tell you not to get involved with Elisabeth the 3rd?" 

The fluffy cat is curled up on her lap and has been there for at least the last hour. She's cuddly, well behaved and sticks to her like glue every time she comes here. A very pleasant and adorable work companion, the polar opposite of her bitter and unapproachable owner. 

"If I chased her away, you'd be mad about that too" she keeps typing out the email, trying to keep her trail of thought focused on the event.

He sits down in the luxurious leather chair behind his desk, arms crossed, wine glass neatly placed on a coaster, and watches her. She has a small temporary work station set up in a corner by the panoramic window in his home office, whereas his big desk faces the window directly from the opposite end of the room. 

"Can I help you with something?" 

"How much longer will this arrangement have to stand? I thought you already found an appropriate apartment. " 

Since Rika's apartment has been compromised, and she frankly didn't want to be in that place regardless, the safest place to house and work on RFA matters is Jumin Han's penthouse. She herself has terminated the lease to her old apartment and stays on Jaehee's sofa, while waiting to take over the new one. It had to be cleared by Seven first and then have a new security system in place before she can move in and keep RFA things there. Living with Jaehee is nice, even if the place is quite small. It makes it easy to plan out and work on their Café, which is right across the street. 

"You know it's being renovated and Seven is still working on a new system. I'll be out of your hair in 8-10 weeks. Why are you home this early anyway?" thank goodness she's only here two days a week. 

"That's none of your concern."

"Of course it isn't, I'm not your wife." 

His phone is ringing, but he's not picking it up. He's not doing much of anything, just sipping his wine and sitting there, frowning. It's unnerving.

She didn't think he was particularly likeable before, but since Jaehee quit to start up the coffee café with her, he's become insufferable. Bitter. 

The phone keeps ringing until he turns it off and chucks it across the desk. 

It scares Elisabeth and she scurries out of the room. For a moment, he looks apologetic and she thinks he'll chase after her. He doesn't. He leans back and pours another glass. 

"Wouldn't it be nicer to have your wine somewhere else? The living room? Or maybe a fancy bar somewhere? Who knows, you might meet someone who could help you blow off some steam." it's impossible to maintain proper work focus when he's sitting there, pouting. His presence is loud and tense, even when he isn't talking. 

"Blow off some steam? Why would I need to need someone for that?" so uptight. No wonder his father keeps trying to set him up. 

"I live here, I'll have a glass of wine wherever I want" 

"Fine. Did you decide whether to continue your sponsorship or not?" 

A while ago, during an argument, he informed her that C&R might pull their funding since he didn't find it wise to invest in such an incompetent planner. 

It was true she had lost three big sponsors before the last event and they hadn't received a lot of donations. But in her defence, she had just learned there was a bomb in the apartment and a drawer full of sketchy documents related to the hacker who had gotten her involved with the RFA to begin with. Seven had ransacked the place, forced V to confess everything he knew and ordered her to leave immediately. They made her promise not to tell anyone what she learned. The cover story became that the unknown hacker was a threat to her and the place wasn't safe anymore. Neither was her own apartment apparently, and thus the temporary living situation with Jaehee happened. 

"Yes. You'll have to do without the support of my company until I see that you're capable enough" 

She honestly can't figure out if he's actually trying to punish her for taking his assistant away, or V for being 95% MIA and refusing to tell him what's really going on. It doesn't matter, she can plan an event just fine without his money. It'll just be smaller, more intimate. She already has the perfect venue in mind, and the owners seem open to the idea too, as being involved with the RFA is a good look for them. 

"I don't need your support either way. At this point, I personally don't think the RFA even needs your involvement" he chokes on a sip of wine. It's a low blow and quite harsh, she knows. But recently, he's done nothing but create tension and discomfort by lashing out at the members. Zen won't even be in the same chat as him.

"Unfortunately, that's not my decision to make" He's glaring daggers at her, and she's pretending not to notice, looking through and organising some documents.

"And why, if you'll indulge me, do you think I'm not needed?" 

With a sigh she finally stops attempting to get any more work done. He's not going to let her focus on it, whether it's intentional or not. 

"Financially, the RFA is stable enough on its own if we cut down on the extravaganza and we don't need to use C&R property to host events and parties. There's an endless list of other options to go with. You haven't brought new guest suggestions or doners to the previous two events and you're taking whatever stress you're dealing with out on the other members by being needlessly obtuse and mean. Whatever did poor Yoosung ever do to you, to deserve that kind of demoralising speech? For the life of me, I can't figure out what you're so mad about, or why you don't just bang it out with one of the gold diggers hanging around, if you don't want to talk about it"

He has that option and she's fairly sure a man of his age and status has at least some sexual experience, despite his horrible personality. But this is Jumin Han of course, the opposite is also possible. 

"I fail to understand how promiscuity could possibly solve any problems" he retorts dryly. But he doesn't counter her other arguments. Interesting. 

"Well you've obviously never had great sex then. I'm not sure whether to pity you or your partners."

It's been way too long since she herself had a good romp and once in a while she finds herself tempted by Zen's flirtations. Not because she has any romantic feelings towards him, merely because he's attractive and she has needs, and haven't had the time to actually meet anyone outside of RFA or the café for a very long time. But she would never actually do it. 

She has been pining for his #1 fan for more than a year after all, and even though it is painfully unrequited, she could never do that to her. Their friendship is something she treasures more than anything and Jaehee's happiness is top priority. 

"I don't need your pity. Sex it sex, a physical need to procreate, spurred on by hormones that makes people loose their rationality. There's nothing great about it"

She snorts out a laugh. That is exactly the kind of response she expected from him, but it's hilarious nonetheless. 

"Clearly, you've never experienced true carnal desire, or the blissful clarity that sort of thing can bring about. No wonder you're so obnoxiously uptight" she closes the laptop and puts documents back in their respective folders. There's no way she'll get any more work done here tonight, so she might as well pack up. 

"I'm not my father, I have no need for-" 

"Of course you're not! You're Jumin Han and Chairman Han is Chairman Han. He's a sleezy womaniser, but that has nothing to do with you." 

He looks perplexed, an expression she can't recall ever seeing on him. It's as if he desperately tried to separate himself from his father's image, without realising he actually is a different person entirely and that the media already portray him as more stoic and professional than his father. And even if he doesn't act professional in the RFA at the moment, no one can deny how great a businessman he is outside of it. Minus the ridiculous cat projects. 

"Do you want a glass of wine?" 

"Eh?" 

"I'm enjoying how frank you are. It's refreshing, even if a bit vulgar. So do you want to share a glass of wine with me? Or maybe some other drink suits your taste better?" he couldn't look more disinterested if he tried, it doesn't match his words at all. But maybe this is a chance to do something to help the RFA, or just get him to consider his behaviour a bit. 

"Okay. Wine then" 

He gets her a glass and they sit at his desk, opposite each other. Elisabeth makes herself comfortable on a pile of paper on the corner while Jumin pets her. 

"So my father is a sleezy womaniser, I don't know about carnal desire and the RFA doesn't need me. What else?" 

"You forgot the part where I call you obnoxiously uptight and arrogant"

"You didn't call me arrogant"

"I just did"

"Ah. So in your opinion, what should I be doing for the RFA? An organisation which my two closest friends founded and you ended up in under suspicious circumstances." a powerplay and fair point. But he wants her honesty, so that's what he'll get. She's the planner now and Jumin's opinion of her won't change that, unless V and at least Seven agrees with him. 

"Simple. Stop trying to tear it apart. Deal with whatever issues you have outside of it."

"And you think sex will somehow fix my problems? But not make me a sleezy womaniser.."

"Having sex doesn't necessarily mean changing partner every month and parading them around town, before properly finishing your previous relationship. Your father is a notorious flirt chasing a fleeting infatuation. That has nothing to do with you. But for all I know, you're probably asexual"

This is without a doubt the best wine she has ever tasted. It's silky smooth on the tongue and there's a detectable hint of dark chocolate in the flavour somehow. 

"I'm certainly not chasing anything like that, but I'm not asexual. I just think it's an unnecessary distraction and not everything people make it out to be" 

"and I think sometimes it's a necessary distraction that can do wonders for releasing stress and that you just haven't allowed yourself to experience something truly delectable"

She wonders how much or how little experience he actually has. And what he might look like in the throws of passion, if that's even possible. Surprisingly, it's not that unwelcome a thought. He's not bad looking at all. 

He leans back and folds his arms, closing himself off again, thinking. It's odd that he seems to be taking in what she's saying, it's an odd subject to be discussing with Jumin Han in the first place. 

"Regardless, since I have no intention of looking for a partner anyway, it's not an applicable attempt at a solution" 

"Maybe I should volunteer to help you out, before we dismiss the idea entirely." she's half joking, half still stuck wondering what he would look and sound like. She really should probably make time to get back in the dating scene and do something about that itch, instead of making inappropriate suggestions to Jumin or fantasising about anyone in the RFA.

"Why would you do that? We have no such relationship and you don't seem particularly fond of me" 

"Mh. Curiosity maybe. I don't have to like you to acknowledge that you're attractive."

"And what would you gain from it? It wouldn't change my mind on the funding" 

It's offensive and infuriating that he thinks so lowly of her, but she empties her glass and makes up her mind. She gets up, unbuttons her blouse a bit and walks over to him. 

"And I told you; _I. Do. Not. Want. Your money._ " she leans in, resting one hand on the back of his chair and runs the other down his tie, making sure he can get a look at the goods if he wants. She doesn't mind being a bit tacky if it works. 

"I want the RFA to run smoothly and unproblematic. Currently you're being problematic" she leans in a bit further, close enough to whisper in his ear. 

"-and I want to see what you look like all hot and bothered."

"What makes you think you can achieve that?"

She pulls away. He seems completely unaffected, it's frustrating. But if he declines, so be it, she can still make it home in time to make dinner for Jaehee and maybe go out for a movie. 

"I'm pretty confident in my skills. So what will it be" 

He contemplates it, looks her up and down, before making his decision. 

"I'll go along with it. What do you suggest we do" 

"Lovely. Just stay put and let me take care of you for now" she ties her hair out of the way with the hair tie she keeps around her wrist and kneels down between his legs. 

She glides her hands down his crisp shirt before reaching for the belt and undo his pants. He cooperates and moves enough so that she can pull pants and underwear just out of the way to free his member. 

He's not hard, but he's not completely soft either. That's good. 

"If you change your mind at any point, just let me know." 

She starts by licking carefully before taking him into her mouth and it doesn't take long before he's fully erect. He doesn't make a sound, despite breathing a bit deeper and continues to drink his wine. Okay, so a regular boring blow job really doesn't do anything for him and she accepts the challenge. Luckily she's not a boring blow job kind of girl anyway, there's plenty of techniques to make it more interesting. 

"You call tell me what's been bothering you, while I do this. Or just about your day. I don't mind listening to it."

She pulls the pants a little more to get access to the sack too. 

"Why would I do that?" 

"I don't know. It might help to put it into actual words. And I'm hardly one to judge, having my mouth full and all" 

She licks around the head and into the crevice of it, before moving down the shaft to the sack. It's less hairy than she expected. He's not very hairy at all actually, but it doesn't seem like it's intentional. She massages it with her tongue and use her hand to stroke and play with the rest. It makes him exhale a little louder, a little shaky too. 

"The new assistant is useless too, keeps being late and forget to add things into the calendar. The last one kept misplacing important documents and sent a whole project blueprint to a different company. My office is a mess.."

She knows no one will ever live up to the amazing Jaehee Kang, but he has been rather unfortunate with the new assistants. The first one was actually snatched up by his father after just two months! 

".. everything is changing. People are changing, being more unpredictable and secretive. V is…"

She knows. V is being weird. He's supposed to run the RFA and yet he's always away and unavailable and even she can't reach him directly when she needs answers related to planning. He's full of vague excuses. Of course she's never known him to be different, but the others swear he used to be very involved. 

"And they expect me to just stay the same…" 

She takes as much of him in as she possibly can and he clenches the armrest in his hands, she can hear the leather strain as she swallows around him. She wraps her fingers around the base and pumps a bit, the reward is a low hum. So she continues until he feels tense, before letting go to lick her way down again. Her fingers stay clenched around the base, even as she pays attention to the balls underneath. 

"But do you want to stay the same?" 

He steadies his breathing and leans further into the chair. 

"It doesn't matter. Whether I change or stay the same, they're going to leave anyway. Everybody leaves eventually" 

She feels him soften a bit. Maybe that's the root of the problems? Abandonment? Well, she's not his therapist, and this is not really the situation to analyse his mental traumas. 

She sucks the head into her mouth again and swirls her tongue around it and into the slit before bobbing down and voilà, he's proper hard again. She tries out various techniques and picks a few that seems to work well and eventually, he starts rocking his hips a bit. She lets him control the tempo until the tell-tale signs of an impending orgasm, then reverts back to the licking, ball massaging and teasing the sensitive spots. It keeps him on the edge and he gets fidgety, loosening his tie and a couple of buttons on his shirt. 

"Is this all you'll be doing, or do you have some else in mind?" 

She stops to look up at him with a smile. 

"Why? Are you bored of it? We can stop if you're not enjoying it" there's a clear blush on his face and she honestly wants to see more of it. 

"Nh. No, this is fine. I just thought you might want something else" 

"This isn't about me, it's about you relieving some stress, so just lean back and stop worrying. I don't expect anything from you" 

That seems to do something. His breathing changes, his body gets less tense, a hand finds her hair and undo the hair tie and fingers run through it as she bobs her head up and down. She keeps him on the edge until he can't help but tremble and his breath comes in shallow pants. He looks much better like this than she thought he would and she acknowledges the dampness between her own legs. She's turned on by Jumin Han, who would have thought!? 

"You should stop before.. I have a handkerchief so ah.."

"No need" she manages before taking as much of him in as possible and sucking to the best of her abilities. 

He grabs a fistful of her hair and rocks into her mouth and she wishes she could see his face as finally, the sweet release overtakes him. 

Her legs are a bit wobbly from kneeling for so long, so she sits on the edge of the desk when she gets up. She wipes her mouth with Jumin's handkerchief and washes the tangy flavour down with the rest of his wine, while he tries to regain composure. He looks dazed and flushed. 

"Well, I better get going. I promised Jaehee we would have dinner together, so she's probably expecting me home soon"

She gathers her things and gets ready to leave. 

"Are you in love with Miss Kang?" she stops. Of all the things he could say or ask about after what they just did, this is what he chooses? 

"I am. But it doesn't matter, since she doesn't feel the same way"

"Then why do you continue to cling to her?" 

Cling? Is that how he sees it? Well, if his closest friend is V, she suppose he won't understand. 

"Because she's also my best friend and business partner. And that's more important to me. Have a good night" 

She doesn't leave room for further conversation and walks out before he can get up and follow. This wasn't how she imagined today would turn out, but she doesn't quite regret it either. It was very interesting and there's a small chance it might do something good in the long run. But she definitely needs a long shower to deal with the throbbing aftermath. 

Driver Kim takes her home and Jaehee isn't there yet. She can see her in the café window cleaning up tables and rearranging decorations. There's plenty of time before dinner then, maybe she should text him and ask what the result of the experiment is? 

No, she'll wait and see what happens. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Jaehee"s happy ending, MC graciously accepts her love being unrequited and is content with a healthy friendship.  
> Jumin however, needs a lesson or two in 'unwinding' after office hours and MC just so happens to be a fairly good teacher in this.

Her phone pings. There's a text from Jaehee asking if she's looked at the messenger today and if she hasn't, to do so when she has time. Jaehee has never brought her attention to the messenger without good reason before, so she opens it up immediately and reads through the latest chats. Between the usual friendly banter and everyday chit-chat, she finds what she's looking for; 

**Yoosung** OMG you're not going to believe this. I'm not even sure what just happened. 

**707** Was your professor replaced by a golden retriever speaking Latin? 

**Yoosung** what? No. But I wish he would, it might actually be easier to understand him then. 

**Yoosung** Jumin showed up at the school and offered to treat me to lunch. Like not cafeteria lunch, but anywhere else I wanted to go. 

**Yoosung** We just went to a popular café close to the University since I didn't know where else to go. 

**Zen** Trustfund-Jerk took you out to lunch? What did he want? Did he run out of assistants and try to rope you in again? 

**707** Are you sure that was really Jumin? 

**Yoosung** I'm actually doubting that myself. 

**Yoosung** He just treated me to anything I wanted to eat and apologised for what he said on here last week. 

**Zen** WHAT?!

 **707** No way. Has Jumin been replaced by a golden retriever speaking Latin? 

**Zen** yea, are you sure you heard him right? 

She's just as surprised as the others. Not only did he apologise, he gave encouragement and restated his previous offer of an internship with C&R. 

She hasn't told anyone about their encounter, it's hardly something to share with his former assistant and her current crush, and Seven seems to have enough on his plate already. Zen isn't even an option, when it's about Jumin. Yoosung is Yoosung. 

Besides that, she hasn't seen or heard from him since. They haven't interacted on the messenger and Monday passed like usual with her arriving after he went to work, and left around seven in the evening, before he came home. She got an incredible amount of work done though, finishing up the budget, setting the date and even getting confirmation from V. 3 months should be plenty of time to organise the rest, even with her moving right before. 

She's on the phone with the venue when he suddenly walks into the office and sits at his desk. He opens up his laptop and starts typing away without even looking in her direction. It's five. 

"-so max capacity is 500 and we're counting on 350 seated around 40-ish tables, that should leave plenty of space for the stage. Right. Yes a trial set up is a great idea, so if we could do that when I come on the 4th? Lovely. I'm so happy you're on board with this. Yes of course, I'll make sure to pass that on. I'll see you december 4th then. Goodbye" she ends the call and expects him to say something about the cat cradled in her arms. He doesn't. Typing the details into the calender and her notes proves difficult with said cat, but Elisabeth continues to purr and doesn't move, and she doesn't put her down either. It's part defiance, part curiosity about the lack of reprimand. 

**MC** I think Jumin might be sick.

 **MC** He's not scolding me for cuddling Elisabeth.

 **Jaehee** is he back already? Are you leaving early then? There's not much to do at the café, but I have some paperwork after closing up. 

**Jaehee** please remember to remove as much of the c-fur as possible. 

**MC** No I still have a bit of work to do and he's not disturbing me. Should I bring food when I come home? 

**Jaehee** Thank you, but Zen already said he would. 

She keeps a Fur Wizard in her bag to remove cat hair before entering Jaehee's apartment. Even after more than a year of not working for Jumin or seeing Elisabeth in person, the former assistant still can't stand having cat hair on the furniture or her clothes. And Zen is obviously allergic.

It's a shame, because one day she definitely wants a cat of her own. They really aren't meant to be. 

"Are you finished with your work for the day?" 

She looks up to find steel grey eyes observing her. And Elisabeth, comfortably cradled like a baby in her arms.

"Technically yes. But there's a bit more I'd like to get done. If this cutie will let me~" 

"Very well. When you're done, would you have a glass of wine with me again?" 

"Hm? What do you think Elisabeth? Should I stay with you for a bit longer today?" she's asking the cat to gain a moment to process the question. Last time turned out pretty interesting, but what if he's decided it was way out of bounds and terminates their current arrangement. She would have nowhere to do RFA work until the move. But on the other hand, he apologised to Yoosung. Regardless, they need to talk eventually. 

"Sure, why not" 

After laying the groundwork for the theme and finally being free to stretch and regain feeling in her arm, when the cat decides that she's had enough cuddles, she looks to Jumin. There's already two full wine glasses on his desk and she wonders when they got there. She didn't hear him get up and move around at all.

A quick trip to the bathroom later, she settles into her chair, in front of him and tastes the wine. This one is quite spicy.

He puts the computer away and just looks at her with that infamous unreadable expression of his. It's really unnerving. 

"Did you want to talk about something particular, or just silently brag about your fancy wine collection?" 

"Yes, I wanted to talk about last week" she puts the glass on the table and sits back, arms and legs crossed, preparing herself. 

"I thought about it and have come to the conclusion that you were right" it sounds like a Jumin Han version of 'we need to talk' and an impending break up of sorts.

"I've conducted myself rather unbecoming, regarding the RFA. It's something I intend to rectify."

"I see. V did mention that you two talked about it, I didn't expect him to praise me for scolding you. I just don't understand why he didn't do it himself." it's true she knows very little about the mysterious V and their relationship, so this probably isn't her place to meddle. 

"Yes. Well. He has never been a confrontational person. Of course, I didn't tell him about your.. unorthodox methods.." she almost misses the small change of his expression. A tug at the lips and something undefined in his eyes before he clears his throat and examines his glass.

"And how did those methods work out for you?" she's too curious not to ask. Sex isn't anything super special to her. It's something she enjoys a lot, but nothing sacred, just an itch to be scratched, a fun experience or a way to relieve stress. But of course she acknowledges that it might be different for other people. 

"Who knows" 

That makes her raise an eyebrow. He's rarely one to give vague answers, and this is as vague as it gets. When he finally looks up at her, she wonders if she merely imagined the change of expression. 

"I'm not someone who makes conclusions based on so little evidence" 

"Ah. That makes sense. Well, it was a fun experiment nonetheless. And I'm happy you decided to reflect on your behaviour" she gets up and intends to leave before the topics of the arrangement gets brought up, but he stops her in her tracks. 

"That's why I'd like to suggest an ongoing experiment. If you're interested."

She leans on her desk and observes him for a while. There it is, that something in his eyes she can't define. 

"Go on" 

"I will admit that the after effects of last week's incident piqued my interest in your theory."

"Then why not test it out further with one of your admirers? There's plenty of women hoping to get a piece of Jumin Han for dessert" 

He looks like she just presented him with the cheapest wine the convenience store had to offer and said it was better than what's currently in their glasses. It's hilarious, but she keeps her composure. 

"I have no intention of engaging with people I believe you referred to as 'gold diggers' last time.. You seem to have little to no interest in who I am and expect nothing from me because of it. And your skills far exceeded my previous experiences"

"Oh my~ Was that a compliment, Mr Han?" 

To be honest, being told she gave a better blow job than previous partners makes her a little giddy. It it's not the first time, but she does take pride in being an extraordinary partner, someone who goes the extra mile to learn what rings the right bells. It's something anyone could do if they wanted, but most people are too shy or simply just selfish.

"If you need time to think it over I-" 

"-I don't. I'll go along with it, so what do you have in mind?" it's too interesting to pass on, and it might help her move in from that pesky unrequited love. If it serves to make him less of an uptight prick, it's a win on all fronts. 

"Oh. Well then. If you have the time, we should discuss the terms and decide on the ground rules for the experiment."

Leave it to Jumin to make sex into a contract thing. They agree to make three copies; one for each of them to keep wherever they see fit, and one to keep in this office. 

Most of it is about privacy and non disclosure, to insure she doesn't leak anything to the press or talk to anyone who would. Not that she would even consider it, but she understands the need for it. The rest is their personal rules of conduct for agreement. 

  1. This agreement is exclusive, neither party can engage in sexual relations with others in the agreed upon time frame. This is for the purpose of health and safety.
  2. No means no, unless specifically agreed upon by both parties and a safeword is set in place. Given consent can be changed/taken back in any situation and must be respected.
  3. Under no circumstances is flirting, suggestive touching or sexual language to be used in the presence of others.
  4. Interactions cannot interfere with/inhibit work and work related events.
  5. Communication is key. Voice desired activities, likes and dislikes.
  6. No emotional involvement. If such should occur, the afflicted party is obligated to inform of such.
  7. No butt stuff.
  8. Penetration without proper protection is forbidden. Both condoms and female contraceptives are required.
  9. No cuddling, hugging, handholding or any other form of touching outside of a sexual context. 



"This seems so excessive for 10 weeks of casual sex.." she texted Jaehee midway, letting her know something has come up so she will be back late, and not to worry or wait up. It's close to nine already. 

"I suppose. But I prefer to take proper precautions." He stores one copy away in a folder on a bookshelf and sits on the edge of the massive desk, next to her chair, and looks out over the city skyline. From where she's sitting, he seems impossibly tall and unapproachable. 

"So what now?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well we signed the contract and drank the wine, so what happens now? Do I just pack up and go home and I'll see you next week, or did you have something else in mind?" 

She really wants to define that look in his eyes, but he's too in control of all other features, so there's no hints or giveaways. Maybe it's amusement, maybe he sees a shiny new toy, maybe it's insecurity. It's impossible to know and it's annoying. 

"You could stay the night?"

She erupts with laughter. The irony is too much to handle and his undefined look is replaced by pure annoyance. 

"You have a really odd sense of humour" she giggles out before taking a few deep breaths. 

"Obviously I can't stay the night if we're trying to keep this a secret. I live and work with Jaehee and everyone knows that I come here to do RFA work."

"Then what do you suggest, Miss teacher? You're clearly the more experienced in this situation" Is that an insult or an admission of general inexperience? Who knows, but she thinks over the options and comes to a simple conclusion. 

Grabbing him by the belt, she pulls him over in front of her, and let's hands wander and explore the contours of his abdomen and thighs through the clothes. 

"How about a repeat?" 

It's amazing how he can still smell like fresh linen with a hint of whatever cologne he uses and she wonders if it's because of the cold, dry weather or if he really is just a robot. Nobody should smell this good after a 14 hour day in a stuffy suit. 

He unbuckles the belt and opens the trousers to give her access, but he doesn't say anything. She makes it a personal goal to get him to verbally ask for this before the 10 weeks has passed. 

Like last time, he's not erect but also not entirely flaccid and she goes about it differently today, kissing and licking mostly at the lower part of his abdomen and the base until he gets hard.

He's just as tense as last time too and doesn't make a sound for a good while, until she takes as much of him in as she can and massage the underside with her tongue. It's low hum. 

When she withdraws, she wraps her fingers around the shaft and continues to lick and suck on the head, caressing all the curves of it. This combination of hand and mouth works wonders, and low throaty moans fill her ears as she keeps him on the edge for as long as she can. Then he runs his fingers into her hair and claims control of the tempo until his climax. 

"I should have warned you" he hands her his handkerchief and a glass of wine after composing himself. 

"You don't have to, your body language gives it away just fine." She gets up and stretches. And does her best to ignore the heat pooled at the bottom of her stomach. 

"Is this all you want for tonight too?" 

"Mhm. I have work in the morning, so I'm going home."

It's not that she doesn't want to know how he would repay the favour, but rather he has to really want to and not feel obligated. And she starts work at seven in the morning on Thursdays. 

"Oh and Jumin.. I would've never spent the night with you regardless. I reserve that for real relationships" and with that, she leaves. 

When she gets in the car with Driver Kim, her phone pings with a text from the corporate heir. Apparently she's hit a nerve somewhere along the way. 

**Jumin Han** Are you sure about this? I don't want you to force yourself to do something you don't like, simply because you're stubborn. 

**MC** why do you think I don't like it? 

She's almost home before the reply pings in and it makes her laugh. 

**Jumin Han** You practically run out of here immediately after.. Taking care of me. Wouldn't the natural course of action be to have me do the same? 

**MC** didn't I already tell you? This isn't about my wants or needs. We're exploring yours, so I can prove to you that it's a great way to release stress. 

Jaehee is on her way to bed when she gets home, but there's food in the fridge for her, and a freshly washed and dried pyjamas neatly folded on the sofa. She hasn't eaten since breakfast and almost inhales the bulgogi and rice while getting ready for a shower. 

**Jumin Han** my wants and needs, you say.. 

Maybe it's because it's been so long since she's last been with anyone, but despite his disagreeable personality, recalling the dazed steel grey eyes accompanied by the low moans, and imaging it's him touching her under the running water has her quivering in no time. She really needs to start dating again, once this is over. 

It's a bold move, but she attaches the blurry picture of her naked body in the mirror, conveniently covered by steam, to her text. 

**MC** you should take some time to think about what those are. 


	3. Chapter 3

Monday comes too fast and she's a little on edge, sitting at her little temporary work station in the penthouse office. 

The weekend with Jaehee and she being busy at the café, and re-watching Zen's musicals after closing, while planning out the Christmas specials has been lovely. They're going with a candy cane theme and Yoosung has volunteered to taste test everything while the café is closed today, so he met with Jaehee after his morning classes and is gushing about it on the messenger. The vanilla cupcakes with candy cane frosting looks amazing. 

Despite the busy weekend and fawning over what an absolute cake and coffee goddess Jaehee is, her mind has kept wandering to the CEO-in line and their experiment. He hasn't replied since the photo. Maybe she shouldn't have sent it? 

But that's not what occupies her thoughts the most. It's the shaky breath when she keeps him on the edge, the fingers tangled in her hair, and wondering what expressions he was making that she couldn't see properly. 

Her thoughts are disrupted by Elisabeth knocking things off the desk, with a big stretch. Majestic as she looks, the desk is simply too small to host both the cat and stationery. That's why she often opts to keep her on her lap or cradled in her arms. Because there's no way the snow white fluff ball will let her work alone, for more than 5 minutes. 

"Elisabeth! That's not very nice, I need those in order" she chuckles and gives the soft fur a few strokes while assessing the situation on the floor. 

"Do you need help with that?" She almost jumps out of her seat at his voice. 

"No, but I think I need to tie a bell around your neck." She tidies everything up and puts her things away. There isn't a lot to do today, it's mostly emails. Actually, there isn't much more she can do until after seeing the venue and make the final layout plan with them.

"a bell..? Are you already finished for today?" 

"Mh, I don't really have much to do until the 4th. What about you? It's only midday?" 

"My afternoon meetings were cancelled. Were you planning to leave now?" He's standing in the door, observing her. 

"I'm just going out for some lunch. I've gotten into a bad habit of not eating anything while I'm here." 

"Maintaining a proper nutritional diet is detrimental to performing your best at work." he states in that annoying matter of factly tone that makes her clench her jaw. But before she can say anything, he makes an offer. 

"If you don't mind waiting a bit, I can have something brought up?" 

"... Are you inviting me to have lunch with you?" 

"Yes" 

This is possibly the fanciest lunch of her life and she feels guilty for not liking it. The salmon covered in some sort of glaze and garnish, with grilled asparagus and other weird looking greens, has nothing on the spicy chicken sandwich from the hole-in-the-wall place she sometimes goes to. It's a 20 minute walk from here, but it's worth the trip. 

"You don't seem to enjoy the food" 

"It's fine, thank you for treating me." Maybe the sandwich place will still be open on her way home. 

"There's no need to start being polite with me now. It doesn't suit you" 

She considers his words for a bit. It's true she's never been very courteous with him, he tends to get on her nerves with his arrogant poshness and seemingly complete lack of compassion. 

"I'm not going to be rude when someone treats me to lunch. I'm not that uncivilised, even if it's you" 

He laughs. It's the first time she's ever heard him really laugh and she's nonplussed. It's absolutely mesmerising. Maybe that's how he charms female business associates? Jaehee did always say that business Jumin and Jumin doing business are two different things. Private Jumin is a mythological being only V claims to have seen. 

"Let me know where you prefer to get lunch from and I'll make sure it gets delivered the days you're here"

"No need. I like walking there and I don't want to feel like I owe you anything."

Her phone rings and she excuses herself from the table. It's Seven with an update on the new security system and an interesting idea for the RFA party. She jots it down immediately and promises to think it over. It's a great idea, but whether it can be executed or not depends on the involved parties and some research into the topic. She gets started on that right away. 

Seven also suggests an RFA get-together a couple of days before Christmas and it should be doable, so she gets him to mention it in the messenger to get the others thoughts on it. 

"A get-together? We haven't done one of those since your opening of the Café, I think" Jumin picks up Elisabeth from her desk and sits down in his chair. He looks like a movie villain like that. 

"Technically, we've had plenty of get-togethers. You've just been too busy being difficult to join and who knows where V is, ever" she sends off the last email of the day and makes some notes before calling it a day. She can do research on her phone any day of the week. 

"I suppose you're right" he sets Elisabeth down and she prances out of the room to do whatever. 

"I'm really not used to you agreeing with me. How am I supposed to react?" 

"Perhaps with positive reinforcement? It works well with cats" 

"So I should tell you what a good kitty you are and give you a treat?" she laughs and he looks less than amused before clearing his throat. 

"I'm obviously not a cat. But I would accept a treat" 

It finally clicks for her, what he's trying to say, and she makes her way over and runs the silk tie between her fingers.

"Perhaps I should give you one then."

He sits back in the chair and she kneels down between his legs. It starts out much like the previous times, but he doesn't let it continue long before grabbing her chin and lean down to study her face. 

"As I thought. You don't look any different, like doing this isn't affecting you the slightest.. " 

"Huh?" 

"There's no dilated pupils or flushing of the cheeks. No signs that this is enjoyable to you" He gently pulls her to stand up against the desk.

"Eh? What? So what if my face isn't showing it. That doesn't mean I'm not enjoying myself. I'm just focused.. " 

He stands up too and leans close, fingers playing with the bow on her blouse, undoing it while his breath tickles her neck. 

"I've decided on something I want. I wonder if you'll let me have it?" he guides her up to sit on the desk and runs both hands under her skirt, hiking it up to her hips before he sits back down. 

"You match your stockings to your underwear?"

"What of it?" the band of her stockings indeed matches the periwinkle blue of her bra, garter belt and panties. And it goes well with the dusty marine blue blouse too. 

"It's interesting" he kisses the bare skin between the band and panties and a thumb explores the contours hidden underneath. And discover the dampness. 

"See ah~ I'm really not doing anything I don't like" 

"That's reassuring" the thumb is replaced by a tongue wetting the thin fabric further, while his hands find their way to the edge of the garment and pull it off. 

Her heart is pounding in her chest as her body realises just how long it's been since anyone has touched her so intimately. 

"It's my first time doing this, so tell me if there's something you want different" he says between placing kisses on her inner thighs and gently moving her legs to gain better access. 

"You don't have to do it. We're supposed to focus on you" 

"-my wants and needs, yes. I thought about it and this is something I want."

He might be inexperienced, but she wouldn't have guessed it was a first for him. And if it wasn't Jumin Han, she probably wouldn't believe him for a second. 

His tongue is caressing the right places, even if the pressure is a bit light and she bites her lip to stifle her sounds as she lies down and gives in to the pleasure. Lying on the desk isn't ideal, it isn't wide enough to fit all of her, so her head is halfway over the edge, but the discomfort fades away with his ministrations. 

"Jumin~ fingers.. Use your fingers too~" 

He heeds her request and slides one finger, then another into her, and that is definitely something he's done before. He knows how to move them inside of her to find the most sensitive spot and there's no stifling her moans now. 

It doesn't take long before climax jolts through her body and she has to pull his head away by the hair. 

When she sits up, her whole body is still humming. The corporate heir sits back in his chair, trousers still open. She scoots off the desk and onto his lap, happy to confirm that he's hard. 

"Do you have condoms somewhere?" 

"Yes. I thought it would be best to keep some at hand" he pulls his wallet from an inside pocket in the blazer. In it, he finds a condom and tosses the wallet somewhere behind her. 

She tugs at the trousers a bit to free his erection, easing the application. 

"My my, aren't you eager" Before he can tease her any more, she moves onto him and rocks her hips to adjust. Whatever else he wanted to say is replaced by a groan. 

The chair might be big, but it's a tight squeeze with them both. He's essentially locked in place, at the mercy of whatever pace she sets and she takes her time to find a good rhythm, changing between slow, deep rolls of her hips and fast superficial thrusts.

He wraps his arms around her waist and buries his face in her chest, pulling her so close it's hard to move. But she doesn't stop, just changes the movement a bit, until he squeezes her so tight that she can't move at all as he reaches his limit. 

Even if his trousers are black, there's no hiding what just happened. The stains stand out, his shirt is wrinkled, tie loose and his hair is a mess. She's cleaned herself up in the bathroom and despite the slightly messy hair, she looks as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. Except her panties are in Jumin's hand instead of under her skirt. 

"Can I have those back?" 

"Of course. I must say the color coordination is a very interesting detail."

It's a little embarrassing. It's a personal style choice that very few people get to see, and not something she imagined any of the men in the RFA would ever know. But now, if she's wearing stockings with a coloured backseam, Jumin will know what colour underwear she's wearing too. Even after their agreement ends. 

"Don't get the wrong idea. I don't do it for you, or anyone else. It's just something I like." 

"Maybe we should add those to the lingerie line we have…?" she can't figure out if he's asking her or have gone into work mode. Regardless, she ignores it and gathers her bag, double checking everything is properly put away so Elisabeth knocks nothing over in her absence. 

"I don't have much RFA work to do for now, so I don't plan to come here until Thursday next week. But if you can't do without me for that long, come find me~" 

She meant to tease him a bit before walking out, but he grabs her arm, turning her to face him. There's that thing in his eyes again and she feels like a mouse trying to stare down a cat. 

"If you send any more photos like that, I might" 

If this has been anyone else, she would expect a passionate kiss, but it doesn't happen. Instead, she breaks the much too intense eye contact with a sigh of relief. 

"Hah.. I was worried for no reason then.."

"Worried?"

"Never mind. But I'll count on that then~" 

Once home, full from her favourite sandwich, and snuggled up on the small couch, she looks through her phone, the messenger, her texts, the photo gallery. 

So he liked the photo and she wonders how he reacted to receiving it, and if he's looked at it more than once or twice. It's hard to imagine him the type to masturbate at all, but yet here she is, imagining it. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Jaehee"s happy ending, MC graciously accepts her love being unrequited and is content with a healthy friendship.  
> Jumin however, needs a lesson or two in 'unwinding' after office hours and MC just so happens to be a fairly good teacher in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ~  
> Sorry for the unannounced hiatus. I had surgery moved forward from the planned date in March to early November instead, and had to take a long time to recover afterwards.
> 
> In addition, this chapter is rather tame compared to the first 3, and can technically be skipped. It's mostly a way for me to get back into it while adding some details. 
> 
> For those who read it, thank you <3

"Jaehee, slow down! Breathe." she laughs and grabs the other woman by the waist and rests her chin on her shoulder, effectively making her stop zooming around the apartment.

"We don't open until 10, that's three hours from now. The cupcakes are in the fridge, ready to be decorated, the coffee machines are ready to go, syrups and spices are organised and the café looks amazing, everything is in perfect order and the café is right across the street" The brunette takes a few deep breaths as she listens. 

It's their first Christmas at the café and it's not even really Christmas yet. It's the last Sunday of November and they start serving the specials from today. The café itself is decorated in a winter wonderland theme with beautiful baubles in the windows and vases with snow covered pine twigs and fairy lights on every table. 

"All that's left to do is cut and bake the cookies and serve our lovely customers the best coffee they've ever had. Just like we do every day"

"You're right. I'm just so nervous. What if they don't like it?" she sighs and leans back into the hug. Her hair has grown so fast and can already be styled really cute. 

"Then we try something else next year. But I'm sure they'll love it. Now let's have a proper breakfast and take some time to calm down. If we need extra help, we have Yoosung"

"Yes. Thank you. Sometimes, I wonder what I'd do without you to keep me grounded" she wants to stay like this, embracing the former super assistant, just for another minute. But she knows that the longer she allows herself that type of affection, the harder it will be to let go when, inevitably, the other falls in love or admits to her love for someone else. Instead, she focuses her attention on the kitchen, preparing a simple meal and tea. They get enough coffee during the day while working, so they've agreed to have tea at home. 

"You'd probably still be slaving away for Jumin" 

They've barely unlocked the door before the youngest member greets them. He's brought whatever he needs to spend the day studying at his usual table, but assures that he's ready to help with whatever they might need. And right away, he joins Jaehee in decorating cupcakes and rolling out the cookie dough. 

"Seven said he might drop by if he gets any free time" 

"That would be great. I'm hoping to persuade him to give me a lift to the venue on Friday. And it's so much easier to persuade him face to face" customers are slowly filling the café and a group of girls seems especially interested in Yoosung, so he's currently hiding in the kitchen where she's organising a fresh load of cookies. As much as he wants a girlfriend, it must be a little overwhelming with 4 girls fawning over how cute he looks in an apron. 

"I don't know how, but you can make him do anything. I can't even get him to go to the movies with me these days because he's so busy" he complains. And it's true; the mysterious hacker is working non stop, trying to balance his work and making the new security system. But he's also been distancing himself more than usual. 

"Maybe I should ask him to do that instead then. He needs to take a break."

"He'll probably tell you he's taking a break at Christmas. He does that every year and goes MIA for a few days" 

He did that last year, she remembers. Maybe that's why he suggested the get-together a couple of days before.

"I'll talk to him at least. Now please take these out to the front and help Jaehee. I think there's a line waiting" 

By the time they're getting ready to close, Yoosung hasn't gotten a minute of studying done, but Jaehee has taught him how to make both the peppermint cream latte and hot chocolate, and how to refill fresh coffee beans into the machines when they run out. 

"We should hire him"

"He certainly is enthusiastic about helping out and learning the works. But I doubt he would want to work at a coffee shop when there's an offer from C&R on the table already" 

Before she can bring up that he hasn't accepted the offer, and just imagining him working in a stuffy office cubicle under Jumin is depressing, she notices a familiar redhead sneaking up on the student cleaning tables. He manages to dodge the wet cloth being thrown and runs to the counter before being caught. 

"My wonderful caffeine Angels! Is there any chance you can whip up your new latte, or has everything been cleaned off already?" 

"Hm? I think you're praying to the wrong Angels." she laughs and looks to Yoosung. 

"Our sweet Yoosungie actually made one ready when you said you were on the way. I wonder if he still thinks you deserve it."

"I don't! He's mean and doesn't deserve it at all. Just pour it out" 

The hacker immediately starts pleading and apologising and she helps Jaehee finish the last cleaning while they banter. Eventually, he gets his sweet coffee drink and the leftover cookies neatly bagged and promises to drive the younger one home when they're done. 

"Can I borrow her for a minute though? We have some super secret security stuff to talk about"

"Oh. Yes of course. Maybe Yoosung will help me with some grocery shopping and you can talk at the apartment?" Jaehee suggests. 

"It's not about the security system" he looks uncharacteristically serious and leans against the kitchen counter. 

"Okay? Then are you here to confess your undying love for me~?" his flustered reaction makes her laugh. She enjoys their chemistry a lot, and if circumstances had been only slightly different, she would have probably fallen head over heels for him instead of Jaehee. Not that it would have turned out much different, she's sure. He keeps them all at arms length. 

"ohmigod how did you know!?" he acts surprised and bashful, making her laugh even harder and she has to sit down.

"Haah. Okay.. Heh.. So what's it really about?" 

"I need to make sure you're okay. That you're not feeling pressured"

"Eh… I'm not following?"

"I'm a hacker. And in charge of security and the safety of the RFA members and their work. I especially keep a close eye on the planner. With cameras.." his golden eyes are brimming with concern, but his demeanour is calm. It takes her a moment to wrap her head around what he's saying.

"You.. With cameras? Oh! You saw! Shit. Of course you did." her face is hot and she tries to cover it. 

"I'm not being forced or anything like that, it was my idea. We're just.. It's not.."

"Your idea? Hah, that makes more sense." he looks as red as she feels. It was supposed to be a secret from everyone, but of course there's no hiding anything from Seven. 

"You can't tell anyone" 

"I know. I read the contract" 

"You… Of course you did. It really was my idea, kind of"

She explains how it happened and reassures him that she's okay with it, that it's fun. And if it stops being fun, it ends. And promises to send more pictures of Elisabeth. 

"Just eh.. There's cameras.. The penthouse is under top notch surveillance.. There's no way I won't uh… See.."

"I know. I remember what you said when installing them; You don't want any blind spots, like the old apartment" there was only one camera, poorly placed in the hallway, at Rika's apartment. And a bomb. 

She yelled at him for hours, when she learned about it, and pointed out how incredibly flawed that security system was. He wouldn't know of a physical intruder until it was too late. The single camera was a false safety. 

"Right. Of course the footage will be deleted every 24 hours, and no one but me has access to it. I just wanted you to be aware of it"

When Seven leaves, she contemplates texting Jumin. Perhaps he too forgot about the cameras. But what if that changes his mind about the arrangement? About their arrangement? It might be a better conversation to have face to face, anyway, where she can at least attempt to read his expressions. It would be fun to see him shocked or embarrassed and she wonders what that would look like and if anyone has ever seen it. Is it even possible? 

"Damnit! I forgot to ask about the ride!"

**MC** O' mighty Seven~ I forgot to ask if you could give me a ride Friday? I'm visiting the venue. But I guess you're not home yet. 

**Zen** I can give you a ride, princess. I have an extra helmet <3

**MC** Oh. Thanks Zen, but I'm really not comfortable with motorcycles, especially not in winter. 

**Zen** I guess bikes are a bit too wild for some. I'm a great driver though and I'd be extra careful for you. Let me know if you change your mind.

**707** God Seven is here to answer his angel's calling ~

**707** Unfortunately I have some little devils to catch, so I'll be unable to heed your request. **707** you should ask Jumin. He could probably send his driver ;) 

**Zen** Ugh don't even mention asking that trustfund jerk for help. 

**MC** No. I'll be fine taking a cab or the subway. I just have to leave extra early. 

**MC** Zenny, thank you for the offer. Maybe some other time. Seven, good luck with the devil catching. 

Aside from groceries, Jaehee brings beer and a delicious meal from her favourite takeaway place, to celebrate the successful launch of the Christmas specials. Since tomorrow is a day off, they plan to stay up late, eat, drink and watch movies. And at least one of Zen's musicals are included in the lineup of course. 

"I don't think it's a bad idea to ask Jumin to send driver Kim"

"I don't want any favours from him." she doesn't mean to snap, but it's a sore subject. The brunette sighs and nods, acknowledging the past years rising issues within the RFA. 

"Then at least promise to take a cab. And let me know when you arrive and leave. If there's any problems at all-" 

"-don't hesitate to call for help, even if it's Jumin. I promise. Who would have thought charity work was such a high risk profession? Hackers and bombs, scandals left and right, secret cults and what not."

**Jumin** I have a business trip on Thursday. Please take care of Elisabeth the 3rd for me. 

"-and cat sitting, apparently"

"Oh you're not bringing her here again, are you?" 

"No worries, I already explained that she can be alone a single night or two if I'm there during the day. I have a lot of experience with cats after all" she grew up with cats and volunteered at a shelter for years before coming to Korea, so Jumin hadn't dared challenge her knowledge of cats, lest he wanted to find someone else to watch his precious Elizabeth. 

**MC** Does she still have the fish treats, or should I bring a new box? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Jaehee"s happy ending, MC graciously accepts her love being unrequited and is content with a healthy friendship.  
> Jumin however, needs a lesson or two in 'unwinding' after office hours and MC just so happens to be a fairly good teacher in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had really hoped to write and post this story IRT, but recovery was harder than expected and I couldn't focus on writing at all.  
> On the bright side, it has given me the opportunity to read more about Korean culture and holidays, and implement it in the story going forward.

"Why… Are  _ you _ here?" the nerve of this man is unbelievable. Standing right there, in the middle of the banquet hall of the venue, who's location she had yet to share with anyone besides Seven, is Jumin Han. But before he can answer her question and explain himself, the owners and their assistant steps through the massive French doors behind her. 

"Oh my! Mr Han, what a lovely surprise! Miss Cho didn't mention you would be coming too. If we had known, we would have invited you to join us for lunch" 

"Thank you, that's very kind. But I only just arrived back after a brief trip abroad. I'm here to assist Miss Cho" he shakes their hands and the elderly couple seems elated by his presence and eagerly expresses their gratitude towards the RFA for choosing their business to house an event. 

"Should we get started with the setup?" she cuts in, straining to maintain the professional politeness the situation requires. He better have a good explanation for intruding like this. 

"The layout of the tables is great, but is it possible to raise the stage a bit?" 

"Yes of course. We can also add a big screen to cast close-up live feed on. That way, everyone can clearly see what's going on?" 

Even though he's sitting at a table in the back, she can feel his eyes on her. It's distracting and she can't figure out why he's here at all. Perhaps it's to inspect her methods or see how she fares without the backing of his company? But everything is going perfectly according to plan so far; the venue has a good size and can take care of the catering and clean up, so it's just light and sound she has to sort out with Yoosung and Seven. 

"That would be perfect! Can we try it out now?" 

It's early in the evening when they're finally done with the floor and stage plan, and she declines the owners dinner invitation. 

"So? Why are you here? And how did you know where  _ here  _ is?" she asks as soon as they step out and no one can eavesdrop. 

"You were asking for a ride on the messenger and I asked Luciel for the adresse."

But hadn't she specifically said she wouldn't ask the pompous CEO-in line? Did he just skip over that part of the conversation? 

"I'll call driver Kim to pick us up" 

"No, I intend to take a walk through the park over there to clear my head. I can call a taxi later." She doesn't wait for him to respond before trodding towards the frost covered landscape, but to her surprise he follows suit. 

There aren't many people in the park, mostly couples holding hands and some teenagers playing ball. Slim chance anyone would recognise him. 

"Shouldn't you be rushing home to Elly? She's been alone since last night" 

"Elizabeth the 3rd. And I went to see her before coming here." of course he did. She should have known he went to the cat first. In all fairness, she probably would have done the same. But she doesn't have a cat or even a fish waiting for her, and Jaehee made plans with Zen for the evening.

"Why didn't you stay home with her? I didn't ask you to come" 

He watches her tap her phone, sending the former super assistant a text. 

**MC** Jumin is here. I'm not in any trouble though. He just showed up. Don't tell Zen. Enjoy the movie <3

"You asked for a ride. And I figured you were too stubborn to ask to borrow driver Kim."

She huffs and fills her lungs with the chilly winter air. Winter is her favourite season, especially if there's snow, which there isn't yet. But the air is still refreshingly crisp. 

"I don't get you."

"Likewise" 

"Whenever you're ready, Driver Kim is parked by the entrance we came through"

They have walked in silence for a good while and are looping back. She wants to argue that she didn't need to be picked up, but by now a warm car seems better. 

"You're very persistent" 

"I am. Do you want to be driven straight home, or will you join me for dinner?" 

"You really don't have to ask me to dinner for that, just say so."

He looks thoughtful for a second, seemingly turning over her words a few times. 

"I didn't come here for sex and I'm not asking you to dinner for it either. Although I won't refuse if that's the direction you want the evening to go. But you have to eat something first."

As if on cue, her stomach rumbles through the layers of muffling fabrics. Lunch was six hours ago and she barely touched it, being too busy discussing the theme and main event. 

"Fine. But I want spicy rice cakes and soup" 

As it turns out, despite letting her choose the menu, the corporate heir is bad with spicy food and his first taste of tteokbokki does not go well. Fortunately, he keeps milk in the fridge for his morning coffee, and she's endlessly amused at his attempt to remain stoic. His face is flushed red though, and the grey eyes glassy.

"Huh. I guess you really are human."

He tries to retort, but reaches for the milk instead. 

"What a shame it requires spicy food to get an expression like that. It's quite attractive" 

"How is this possibly attractive?" 

She makes a quick decision to snap a photo with her phone and puts it on the table in front of him. Out of context, it looks like something from a steamy romance manwha. The colour in his cheeks seems to deepen slightly as he clears his throat. 

"Please delete that"

"Aw. Can't I keep it? I'll probably never get to see you like that again."

"Why would you want to?" 

"It's a good look on you. You look very.. Erotic. I like it." 

"Erotic?" 

She makes a mental note to introduce him to one or two of her favourite, but less explicit romance manhwas. Before she can reach her phone to delete the picture, he stops her, resting his hand in hers. 

"Fine. Keep it."

He doesn't move it, nor does he do or say anything else. She meant only to tease him a bit, and indulge in a rare crack in the otherwise perfectly polished facade. This is unexpected. 

"Jumin.. I'm fairly sure this borders on handholding and we're not.." he pulls away and moves out of his chair before the sentence is finished and his breath tickles her ear when he leans down behind her. 

"Perhaps I misunderstood. I thought you wanted to see more expressions like that?" 

One hand is placed flat on the table beside her, the other gently pushing hair out of the way, leaving her neck exposed to warm lips. They're barely making contact, waiting for permission and her skin tingles with anticipation. But first things first. 

"We need to talk about the cameras." to her surprise, he doesn't move away, the hand in her hair instead gracing her shoulder, down her arm until their fingers tangle together. 

"What about them?" 

"They don't bother you? Even if Seven sees us?" he pulls her out of her chair to face him, cheeks still slightly flushed but otherwise he's back to the usual unreadable look. 

"No. I trust he simply ignores it. It isn't relevant to the RFA or your safety" 

That pulls a chuckle from her. It's reassuring that he didn't forget about the surveillance, but to believe the hacker would just ignore it was a tad naive. 

"Are you saying you're completely harmless?" her fingers loop around the already loose tie and let it come undone before pulling it off. Next is the buttons on the vest, before sliding it off his shoulders. 

"I suppose. I would never intentionally cause you any harm" 

They're slowly making their way into the bedroom while she's undoing his shirt and belt. 

"Really? Even if I asked?" 

"Why would you ask to be harmed?" 

She contemplates whether he really is this inexperienced and genuinely pure minded, or if it's a trick question. There's no way a man his age wouldn't know, right? But this is Jumin Han. It's highly likely he's never seen anything more risqué than a lingerie advert. 

"Some people enjoy that" she strips off her own clothes under watchful grey eyes. 

"Do you?" 

"Who knows. Are you not going to touch me?" he hasn't since she started stripping away their layers, and now they're both in their underwear, in front of a massive bed. 

"I'll admit.. I don't have the most experience with this. It's been a long time, and I've usually had a bit more wine."

With that, everything makes sense. Of course he wouldn't think it could be great then. And adding his father's unprofessional indiscretions. 

"Ah. I guess I'll just have to teach you then" and he'll definitely have to elaborate on that later on. A bit more wine? Does that mean he's never done this sober? 

Her hands explore the contours of his torso before pushing him onto the bed and straddling him. 

"I'll start by doing some things I enjoy having done to me, so pay attention."

She starts by kissing his knuckle, his palm and his wrist, then onto his shoulder and neck, nibbling gently at some places. When he lies down, she continues to his chest and stomach, paying extra attention to places that elicit a change in breath or a hum. His hips and inner thighs seem particularly sensitive and pushing the fabric of the fitted briefs for better access is awarded with the most audible, shaky breath yet. 

"Has no one done this before?" 

"hnh-no"

She places a couple of kisses before sitting up, running her fingertips along the band of his briefs. 

"Well? Do you enjoy it?" He's undeniably aroused and she wonders if the flush is still from the spice. 

"Yes. It's very.. Stimulating"

Straddling him again, she leads his hands up her thighs and further up her body and lightly squeezes her breasts. 

"You're very bold and straight forward"

"Mh, feigning innocence or being coy never got me what I wanted" she rolls her hips against him and the way he groans sends tingles up and down her spine. It's a delicious sound. 

"And what  _ do _ you want?" he moves his hands to her hips and gives them a light, experimenting pull to recreate the movement. It's not quite the same, but he seems to enjoy it nonetheless. 

"Right now, or in general?" she leans over him, bracing her arms for support and rolls her hips repeatedly, but slowly. His grip tightens and he moves with her. 

"Hah.. Right now" Seeing him like this is quite exhilarating. 

"I'm not sure your ears are ready for that kind of vulgar language" she's not korean after all, and her western expressions often cause outrage. But in one smooth motion, she finds herself pinned underneath the corporate heir. 

"Don't underestimate me. We wouldn't be here if I didn't think I could handle you." 

His tone might be cold, but the look in the steel grey eyes and the hand tangled in her hair assert his point. With any less self discipline, she might have melted into a wanton mess beneath him. It's a look quite similar to the photo on her phone, just a tad more intense and entirely focused on her. 

"Very well then" she manages to compose herself and leans as close to his ear as possible. 

"Jumin~ I want to feel every part of you until I can't think of anything else, until you think I can't leave this bed~" it's much cleaner than her original thought, but it's effective. He shudders and moves off her and the bed to retrieve a condom, before settling between her legs and putting it on. Her underwear is hastily removed before he emulates her previous ministrations on him; soft kisses and nibbling from her wrist, to her neck, to her chest. One hand tangles with hers as he pushes inside and he stills for a moment, steadying his breath. 

He moves slow but steady, while his mouth explores her breasts and she arches into his touch, matching his pace. It's much slower, and gentler, than she's used to. Almost frustratingly soft, but it makes every caress feel electric. 

His climax comes in much the same way; soft but intense, and he squeezes her hands tight when it happens. It doesn't take long though, before he moves his way down her body, kissing and biting her hips and inner thighs until she can barely stand it. Did she tease him this much? 

When his tongue finally touches the place she wants the most, she hears herself let out a sound akin to a whimper from the sensation. Definitely not a sound she's familiar with. 

It's different than last time, there's more confidence and enthusiasm to it and she has to pull his hair to get him to stop when the shakes of orgasm become overwhelming, almost cramp like. 

"E-ugh-enough Jumin, stop, I need a break~" 

"Hmm? A short break then, but we are far from done, Miss teacher." She wants to laugh at the pet name, but is still catching her breath and trying to regain feeling in her toes.

"Yea? You think you have that kind of stamina?" 

"I do indeed. And I want you to teach me all the ways you enjoy being.. Touched..

Tempo, positions.. How gentle or how.. Rough.. " while he's talking, he's replacing the condom with a fresh one from a drawer beside the bed. How can a man who's caused her nothing but frustration and anger and for so long, suddenly be so enticing and.. Sexy? 

"Isn't that a bit much to expect in one night?" 

"Perhaps. But we only have 8 more weeks of our agreement, and I wish to make the most of that time"

The next round is much less gentle. She guides his pace and force to her liking, explains that sometimes wild and rough is good, other times soft and teasing, and that she likes all of it, depending on person and mood. 

She rides him sensually and touches herself, he takes her from behind and pulls her hair, and they try various positions before neither has the desire, or energy, to continue. 

It's well past midnight when she stands on shaking legs and tries to locate her clothes. Most of it is in a neat pile, but her underwear is tangled in the crumbled sheets. 

"You're going home?" 

"I am. I told you I won't stay the night with casual partners."

"I remember. But your request was to make you unable to leave this bed. It appears I failed" if she didn't know better, she would say he sounded disappointed. Whether with the situation or himself, who knows. If only he knew how difficult moving around actually is. 

"Don't be too hard on yourself. It was great, really! Besides, the only way I really wouldn't be able to leave, would be if you tied me to the bed"

"Tied you..? Would you like that?" 

She nearly trips trying to pull her socks on while laughing. He's ridiculously bad at picking up on jokes, even worse in real life than on the messenger. 

"Woa there. We are  _ not _ ready to throw kinks and fetishes into the mix" it's sort of sweet that he keeps asking what she likes, even after everything they just did. Never in her wildest dreams did she think anyone, let alone someone like Jumin, could keep up with her in bed. And there he is, still awake and asking about things. 

"My taxi is here. I'll see you next week" 

On the ride home, she thinks about the juxtaposition of their relationship. As the RFA planner and best friend of his former assistant, she absolutely cannot stand him and they haven't gotten along for as long as they've known each other. He's been nothing but difficult and rude. But as sexual partners, they're a great match even if he's inexperienced. Their chemistry is really good, he's attentive, respectful, willing to learn and has great stamina. 

The stroll in the park and dinner wasn't entirely unpleasant either, even if they mostly talked about Elly. 

"What did I get myself into..?" 


End file.
